


(Not quite a) confession

by DanikaLefevre



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Humor (kind of), M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: The boys can see right through Sanhas childish behavior.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(Not quite a) confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for this year's Fictober, based on https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020 it covers the first 4 prompts (chose at random):
> 
> 13.- "I missed this"  
> 21.- "this, this makes it all worth it"  
> 24.- "are you kidding me?"  
> 25.- "sometimes you can even see"
> 
> English is not my first language and I have no beta so please feel free to point out any mistakes, I'd appreciate it a lot.

**_(Not quite a)_ Confession**

_"Are you kidding me?"_ says Moon Bin after the second time Yoon Sanha wakes Jinwoo and cracks up laughing.

He's sitting at the provisional makeup station in the dressing room and only opens his eyes to glance quickly at the mirror, catching Jinwoo run a hand through his hair as he pretends he's not bothered by the _maknae_.

"One of these days Jinwoo is really going to snap at him" contributes Minhyuk with his eyes still closed not to bother the stylist doing his eye makeup.

"I still have my doubts about that" Bin answers with a soft laugh. "Someone should tell Sanha that's a shit way to get someone's attention, anyway".

This time it's Rocky the one who laughs out loud. "It is, isn't it?", he says as he, too, looks at the pair through the mirror, staring in worry at Sanha.

"I think it's actually starting to work, though."

Both guys turn slightly surprised to Myungjun, who's now standing on Bin's other side, also looking at JinJin and Sanha. " _Sometimes you can even see_ Jinwoo enjoys it."

Moon Bin shakes his head silently, he knows it's true. Since they've been back from the Bad Idea promotions Sanha seems to have been going even harder at teasing and pranking Jinwoo. And after some minutes of peace, the youngest one is right back at it:

"Jinwoo-hyung! Jinwoo-hyung!" he calls, faking alarm while holding his phone up to record himself.

Jinwoo opens his eyes, startled, and attempts to get up, being stopped only by the loud cackles of the boy next to him. He just slumps back into his seat with a resigned sigh.

_"This,_ _this makes it all worth it"_ , says Sanha still laughing. He's replaying his _hyung's_ reaction on his smartphone. _"I missed this"_ , the boy adds, wipping tears from his eyes.

"God, just confess already and spare us all from this torture", Moon Bin calls out before trying to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thats that. I know it was really short, but I was a little busy this days and wrote it last night, lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Don't forger to leave your comments and kudos! ♡


End file.
